Came Home
by A Mad Man
Summary: This is my first story. A cool day in Jump city, peace rains about, but not within an odd tower. Beast Boy, the clown, jokester, prankster, and all around happy man, gets a clear look into darkness. It started with the Doom Patrol coming for a visit, to interrogated the Brotherhood, but now dark things are afoot. Please review. Thanks!
1. The Message

This is my first story on this site, and I hope this will be the base for all improvements, that does not mean I expect it to be good. Just that it IS full of flaws, and I hope you, the readers, will help me fix them.

Disclaimer: I claim not that I own Teen Titans. Some other person does... Lucky...

* * *

Came Home

* * *

The dull sunlight, bouncing off the polished, yet inexpensive, towers of Jump City lit the streets, leaving no reason to activate the street lights. Yet the cloudy sky was still day and foggy enough to cause people to be in caution, and turn on their headlights. The fog, while high and relatively clear, caused all of the metropolis to be cast in a dull sub-light. The skyscrapers, once bathed in lights from the sun casting them with a silvery glow, looked a soft dull grey. The sub-urban areas of the city, once coated in cluster of indefinable colours, looked sombre and sad. The plague of a grey sky even spread to a large 'T' shaped tower off the city's sea border.

The pale sun of Jump City on a cloudy day would usually led crimes in abundance, but this day was different. The roads of Jump were virtually empty, not a sound or movement in sight. This did not go unnoticed by the residents of the teens of the sea ward tower, but it did not raise their suspicions. Instead, it raised their hopes for a day off. The residents, ever trapped in their quest for peace, were commonly known as the Teen Titans, or Titans West.

Inside of Titans Tower chaos was brewing. A soaking maiden, wrapped in her favourite blue cloak, was stalking terrified green child through the halls, eyes filled to the brim with murderous rage. The verdant child, obviously young as seen by his height and high pitched voice, ran through the halls, shouting that he was sorry and that the water balloon wasn't meant for her. The cloaked mass of rage in the shape of a teenage girl paid no heed to the kid's pleads, and simple reached forth towards his throat, with the intent to wring his neck.

"Please Raven, it wasn't my fault, I didn't splash you!" Heaved out the kid, slowly becoming more and more exhausted, "Please listen!" Yet Raven did not listen, she stalked him, gaining in speed while the kid only slowed. The kid noticed this, and knew that he would die least he found witnesses to save, so he headed to common rood. The green kid, sweating far worse than a pig, ran with a final burst of energy up the stairs, and throughout the vast expanse of hall leading seemingly nowhere, till he burst into a bright and large chamber.

"Robin! Cyborg! Help! Now!" The kid shouted when he entered into the common room. The room, of which he ran manically into was wide, long, and tall. The room faced a large window, overlooking the city and held their Television in it. Directly in front of the Television, attached to the window, was a row of circular computers, with swivel chairs nailed in front of all three, each equally apart. A small kitchen, a long island and cabinets half way encompassing it, laid in the back left of the lower section of the room, all a dark grey. A dining area laid on the opposite side of the kitchen, where the yellow table stood out next to the red carpets and light grey walls. On the outer edges of the room, left and right, there were doors leading to the two wings of the tower, and above that was the upper section of the room. Stairs to this area sat opposite the window and on both sides of the chamber's main entrance, and led to thin pathways leading to the window itself, and gave no access to anything but the onyx and scarlet circuitry of which only Cyborg could decipher

He immediately ran to the semi-circular couch and dove beneath it. Robin, dressed in his usual get up, looked up from his paper and waffles, and rose from the counter. Cyborg, the half machine, half high school football player, took his uncountable amount of bacon strips from the cooker, and smiled at his friend, still wearing an apron. Finally, an orange girl, bright and long crimson hair contrasting her green eyes looked at the kid worriedly, and floated over to him, leaving her pet, a rather large silk worm, practicing vomiting.

Robin, the walking traffic cone that his was, halted the half-demoness that teleported in, searching for him. "Raven, instead of demolishing our home, how about you tell us what Beast Boy did." Cyborg strolled over to the couch, pulling Beast Boy from beneath. "Then you could demolish him!" Beast Boy, still cowering at the sight of Raven, was distracted by this comment with an irritated "Hey!"

Raven, becoming tired of the matters of situation, shot Beast Boy into the ceiling, where, no matter how much he flailed about, he was trapped up there. "Raven." Robin stated condescendingly, not even irritated by her team mate's action. Cyborg, laughing his head off, was clutching onto Starfire, who in an attempt to help Beast Boy, floated up to the ceiling, but was distracted by Silki, the silk worm, vomiting some purple ooze and making some noise not dissimilar from a 'ta da'.

Amidst all this chaos, no one noticed that the centre window was displaying a live video chat with a man in black and purple spandex, and purple helm covering most of his face, and a scowl to rival Batman, even on a good day. A fight, forged from the remnants of Raven's anger and the founding of Robin's started, Beast Boy, still hanged up upon the ceiling, Cyborg laughing his head off, just about literally, and Starfire splashing around the purple goo with Silki only irritated the man more. "Ahem!" The man more or less shouted into the chamber, and instantly ended the madness of the room.

"That's better. This is Mento, of the Doom Patrol, calling the Titans." Robin, leaving the headlock Raven placed him in with her powers, straightened his suit, and responded. "Yes, we know who you are? May I ask why you are calling? If you want, I could fetch Beast Boy for you." Robin asked, momentarily forgetting where his friend was. "No, that's fine. We are here on business. We heard about your victory over the Brotherhood, congratulations." Mento said coldly, as if permanently angered by the world, "And are here to ensure they receive all due justice after we interrogate them. We will be staying in Jump City for this, and would appreciate staying in the Tower during this time. We will be over by midnight today. Over and out." Finishing, Mento nearly closed the coms, when Beast Boy, finally free, fell down to the floor with a thud. Noticing who was on the screen, he immediately stood. He nodded his head to Mento, rubbing his sore bottom, before the coms finally did close.

* * *

I know not the best, and the second chapter is already written, but will not be posted until further notice. That notice being in which ways was this the worst story you've ever read. Please Review.

Mad Man Out!


	2. At Home We Are

Came Home

* * *

Chapter 2

**_At Home We Are_**

* * *

So this is the second chapter, and I'm not sure about it. I really think this is exactly the best writing their could be. It starts to degrade near the end. Once again, I wish to improve, but I need feed back on what is wrong to do it, so PLEASE review, I need it. Thanks again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Claim this I not, I do of the not... Yeah... I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy in a psychopathic rampage, nearing on dangerously sociopathic, ran about the Tower, mumbling on all the ways how the Titans Tower failed and was a pig sty. From closet to closet he ran, with a duster, polish, broom, and mop cleaning every last nook and cranny of the tower, including Cyborg. Over the period of five hours, he managed to polish everything inside and out and make up a list of rules on behavior. The other titans during these short hours tried to help, but were literally thrown away on the counts of "Not meeting up with Doom Patrol hygiene codes." He even fixed the hole in the ceiling that he was blasted into.

While 80% of the Titans were glad that the other 20% was finally taking an interest in cleanliness, they were still worried about the obsession on their first impression with the Doom Patrol. The five few hours of which Beast Boy cleansed the entire tower, barely managing the task at all, was just saved by the abject presence of various crimes in the city.

By midnight, the fifth hour, the tower, inside and out, was mostly spotless. One would only notice the underlying filth if you knew where to and that one had to look. Beast Boy, the excited ball of wonder and joy that he was, was pacing around the towers roof mumbling about various Doom Patrol regulations that have not been "Fulfilled to a heroic standard and might as well throw themselves out of a window."

Raven, Cyborg, and Robin all saw the evident stress on the kid's face, the lowered brow, the shinning forehead, and that incessant pacing back and forth, creating a trail. Starfire on the other hand, giggled loudly, happy as ever, and was absolutely ecstatic, exuberant even, to see the "Patrol of the Doom." Said trail created a rift between Cyborg, Raven, and Robin, backs to the city, and Starfire floating above the landing pad, searching for the Doom Patrol Ship. Cyborg, worry sketch over his face, but not enough to hide slightly malicious joy, leaned behind Raven to Robin. "Yo, Robin. What's up with BB?" Whispered Cyborg, while thinking of ways to embarrass Beast Boy. "The Doom Patrol raised him, I'd expect him to be nervous. Specially with the way Mento is." Cyborg was confused by the last statement before remembering that Mento basically let his wife be crushed without batting an eye.

Raven, getting irritated by all the crushing physical contact of Cyborg leaning on her, decided that he might need a bath. Her onyx energy wrapped around his legs, and shot him into the bay before dragging him back up the tower, violently. In the meantime, Starfire was squealing as she could see the Patrol's ship nearing the city. Beast boy, having a last minute break down, was crouching on the floor, clutching his chest. The Doom ship, now flying over the city, was slowing and started an ark around the city.

Within a few minutes, and many deep breathes, the Doom ship was skidding along the Tower's roof. Beast Boy, standing tall and in front of the rest of the Titans, was grinning like a mad man, nearly like the Cheshire cat, but far larger. The plane, now at a stop, simply sat there until, within a minute or so, a hatch on the side opened, and a stair case came rolling out of the barren grey interior.

From the internals of the ship stood four figures, each leaving the ship in a calm and orderly line. The first was a large man, large in every sense of the word, made from bronze, and stood six to seven feet tall. The second was a tall skinny guy, wrapped in bandages only revealing the eyes and mouth, and wore the same uniform as Beast Boy. The third was a beautiful woman, red hair and hazel eyes, wore a similar uniform to the others. The fourth and final man was Mento, looking rather upset.

"Cliff, Larry Rita, Mento!" Beast Boy cried out, hugging all but the last. Mento took the kid's hand and crushed it in a vigorous shake. "I didn't mention it last time, but I see your arm is… better." Mento stated. "When did it… you know?" Mento avoided asking a question directly. "A few weeks after I left. Spent a fair bit of that time as a starfish." Beast Boy chuckled, much to the bewilderment of the others. Mento, done with the conversation, moved on to the other Titans and greeted himself. Beast Boy, now done with Mento, walked up to Rita and started up the typical **'super-hero-step-mother-to-super-hero-step-son'** conversation.

Robin was talking to Mento, Raven to Negative man, or Larry, Cyborg to Robot Man, or Cliff, and Starfire to Elasta-Girl, or Rita. Beast Boy, glad that the world had yet to end from the creation of this meeting, was standing off to the side, or to put it accurately, searching the ship for their luggage to place in their rooms. After about five minutes the two teams, excluding the package ridden Beast Boy, decided to enter the common room and chat. This task only last about half an hour before everyone decided to go to bed, it was 12:45 in the morning.

* * *

Robin, the friend and leader of Beast Boy that he was, gave all wandering around showing the Doom Patrol their rooms' duties to said green one. "The Tower was built from the ruins of an alien ship and pod that landed n the bay and on this very island. The aliens in question are called the Gordians, and were, at the time, transporting Starfire to their home as their prize." Beast Boy rambled on and on, reminding all but Mento of a tour guide. Mento, being nobody but himself, was committing the floor plans to memory. "The island itself is named Iapetus, latin for Titan. For the record, we did not name the island, nor did we know the island's name when naming our group." Beast Boy continued, reaching a turn to the right in the seemingly endless grey halls.

"Your rooms are right around here." The next hall held eight doors, but only four had white name plates on them, three to the left, and one to the right. "Sorry to put you through this, but the bird brain wants me to give you dudes a run down on the rules. Basically all of you will have separate dorms, and will be expected to stay in them. No one will lose their heads if you don't, and the worst you can get is dish duty, which I _always_ seem to have…" BB grumbled, leaning against the wall before standing up and showing Larry and Cliff to their rooms. "Wait, hold your green horses for a moment dudes!" BB ran in front of Rita and Mento, who were about to enter Mento's dorm. "What is it Gar?" Rita asked kindly, while Mento simply stared sleepily. "Robin's rules man! No dudes and dudettes per single dorm! And only one person per dorm! But no worries man, I'll chit chat to bird brain about it." Beast Boy said while turning his hands into puppets, simply talking to each other, then pecking, then a full out war with cannons, swords, and Superman.

"Night guys!" Beast Boy shouted before running off down the hall with Mento chasing not far behind. The chase, surprisingly short, lead straight to Beast Boy's dorm, with a verdant emerald jackrabbit sitting outside of it. Mento, finally caught up with his green step son, clutched the fragile frame of the bunny, and lifted the terrified thing near his face, simply saying, "We need to talk…"

* * *

Beast Boy is going to die, yup. No, not really. I've should have made the ending so that Robot Man was hanging some laundry... Get it? Please tell me what you peoples thought of this.

-A Mad Man


	3. King Logan's Pain

This chapter is a _little_~rotten tomato in face~ but it is vital to the story. Also, as an added bonus to it being a short chapter, it is also badly written! Yeah! Fun! Once again, and _never _again, review please!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would many more episodes and many more movies, but there aren't.

* * *

**Came Home**

**King Logan's Pain**

* * *

Mento, placing the rueful hare down, which soon turned back into a green child, stood without a hint of anger or irritation. "How are you Beast Boy, or should I say '_King Logan_?" Beast Boy, prepared for the scolding of a lifetime, was confused, greatly more about the king comment then anything. "What are you talking about dude? I am no king." To this, Mento snickered, obviously irritated by the conversation, "Of course you aren't" a sarcastic Mento said with an eye-roll, "Remember that king you lived with for a while? What was his name, King Tambawa, or something?" Beast Boy interjected before Mento could continue. "You mean King Tawaba, right dude?" Mento nodded slowly, "Yeah, well, about four weeks ago, he died. He, as final act of king, left you the crown and stuff. Died in his sleep, before any of his sons could change his will."

If Beast Boy had any trouble sitting before, he surely did not now. "Is he really dead?" Mento nodded before moving into BB personal space, nose to nose. "Yet, political issues are a royal pain and not why the Doom Patrol is here. It seems you will have a few old _friends_ over…"

Raven, doing her before bed meditation, sensed great emotional pain and a deep regret from somewhere near her room. There were two voices coming from out there as well. One was high pitched, and definitely the source of pain, but nowhere near the levels of regret she was receiving. The other was deep and cruel, filled with anger and malice, but had the slightest pang of regret. Yet the man's voice only told so much, on the inside, he was drowning in it, in an almost literal monsoon of guilt.

Raven, now definitely curious, floated to the door, and peered out. Outside she saw Beast Boy and Mento, not surprising considering the voices. Yet, the real shocker was that Beast Boy, someone she thought almost physically incapable of pain and sorrow, was on the edge of balling his eyes out, and them some. Then there was Mento, basically Beast Boy's father, was lifting him by his collar, and sneered with disgust at his "son's" tears.

Raven, the kind, although dark, soul she was compelled her to go to Beast Boy's side and help, but she couldn't. Something was not right, and no matter how much she wanted to help her friend, she simply couldn't, and it killed her a little. Mento didn't want to hurt Beast Boy, his emotions were more than a testament to that, but he was doing so anyway. She knew it was going to bite her in the butt latter, she knew that it would be the wrong thing to do, but she decided to go to sleep.

"Are you sure that it's him?" BB sobbed, nose running a full length marathon. "Yeah, it's him, isn't that what I said?" Beast Boy nodded. "But he will be the least of your problems, the Zoo Keeper is coming to, and he invited the _whole _Mtumwa Gang." Recognizing the word Mtumwa, Beast Boy immediately stopped crying, and held only fear in his darkened emerald eyes.

Finished with his work, Mento left the terrified Beast Boy in the hall, the sneer covering his face, but only his face. "I am truly sorry for the pain I've put you through son, but I'm more sorry that the pain has only begun." Mento said under his breath as he turned the hall, knowing Beast Boy would never hear it.

* * *

Let's see, short, poorly written, and bad plot points, all in a days work, right? Any ways, please review, and many a thanks who did review, such as:

Obvious Ghost

Bolinlover123

and the such for Came Home. Thinking I'll thank people every three chapters for reviewing that story, I won't forget, I keep a list.


	4. The Call

So here we get a glimpse at something dark at work. Something pulling even the most invisible of strings. And that something isn't a god guy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or I would probably be arrested for advertising child abuse in what would be episodes, or something.

* * *

**Came Home**

**The Call**

* * *

He had just about enough of Mento's attitude. It was enough when he worked for him, but now he was breathing down his back when he was **his** guest. Yet, Mento was never one for manners. He was more a punch first, ask questions never type of man. But still, that didn't excuse his action. But what could he do, tell Robin that Mento is being a jerk. Sure he could sympathize with being Batman's ward, but he probably tell him to talk it out with Mento, to solve the problems diplomatically.

He tried, it didn't work. The only proven method with Mento was to literally beat the message into his thick head, and that didn't even always work. Maybe he could talk to Rita?

He couldn't do that to his mother, not when she was spending time enjoying herself, thinking that her son was happy. He could never willingly upset Rita. Mento could, but that was just him in general. Maybe Cliff or Larry? No, Mento only listens to Rita, and then not even most of the time. How their marriage was still in tack was a mystery worthy of Batman himself.

Raven would listen, but how much she would help and sympathize could not be known. Starfire would listen, sympathize, and try to help. But there was a chance she would start crying or burning, and still Mento would not listen. That left Cyborg, who would most likely chalk the story up as an over dramatic changling's dream. And **IF** he believed him, he would probably suggest talking to someone else for advice or to talk to Mento DIRECTLY.

Beast Boy was deep in thought inside of his bedroom. Lying on the top bunk, bouncing a ball onto the ceiling, and not notices the knocking from the door or the dents where the ball had hit. Beast Boy wasn't the greatest catcher, and eventually, the ball came bouncing on to his eye, hard. Only at that point his he notice the knock at his door. Getting off his bed to answer it in hopes it wasn't Mento, he walked to the door. He pressed the button shakily, truly dreading a face that might be on the other side, and opened the door.

But his fears were not realised, about to knock again was the innocent Starfire standing next to his kind step-mother. Starfire, face full of glee, started to babble. "Oh friend Beast Boy, you are well!" Starfire then reintroduced both BB and Rita to the patented 'Starfire Squeeze' before continuing. "Would friend Beast Boy enjoy the viewing of a movie with other friend Elasta-Girl?" Beast Boy, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Rita, responded to Starfire's question with glee nearly exceeding her own.

* * *

It was late at night, and the movie had just ended. It was about a group of heroes that visit Japan searching a villain who ordered an attack on their home, the ending was brilliant, thought Beast Boy, having the villain draw more villains using an enslaved super villain. Beast Boy wondered _where ever _they got the idea. Most people, Mento, Starfire, Cliff, Cyborg, and Larry, had gone to bed. Robin was finishing work in his office, Rita and Raven were meditating on the roof, leaving Beast Boy to wander the hall. It was a tiring day. Mento had attacked him first thing in the morning, Mumbo decided he would work twice as hard in an 'act' for the Doom Patrol, he had to comfort Kid Flash when he and Jinx fought again, he had to help reinsert Kid Flash's Bones beforehand, and the movie was kind of stalker-ish.

Then again, when has there ever been a short day when you're a super hero; Tuesday, Thursday? I think not. Beast Boy needed a vacation from people, he wished he could be like Raven and lock himself in his room for weeks without people worrying. Yet he couldn't, he was Beast Boy, and he would always be a hero… Right

"I think it's time to make a call…"

* * *

The stars were aligning. All the pieces were in place, and the green child only needed one more push before he would fall. The father was pushing him away to protect him, the team he forged were starting to forget him, the Brotherhood was plotting and putting said plots into action, the gang was moving near, his uncle was waiting to strike, the Order was surrounding and taking their place, and the demons were stirring and ready to rise. Yes, it was time, and this time the fallen ark **will** rise once more. And the only one who could stop it will die, and in his place darkness will grow.

They thought him weak, they thought him worthless, but let them watch as he is consumed by the shadows they cast. Let them watch as the green child becomes the Nightmare beast. Let them watch.

Oh this will be fun, and there is nothing that can stop me. Nothing save the one who will aid me. Yes, this will be fun, and it will be all their faults.

* * *

"Ok, I'll pick it up tomorrow, thanks." Beast Boy hung up on his communicator, oblivious to Robin who had just walked into the common room to see Beast Boy pacing around, communicator taped to his ear with a notepad and pencil in hand. "Beast Boy, are you ok?" Robin asked, slightly worried about how Beast Boy was taking notes. "Yeah dude! I brunged the O.K. To this house!" Beast Boy cheered. Now Robin was definitely worried. "If you say so… You should go to bed soon, it's nearly midnight." Beast Boy looked a little shocked by the time before he smiled, said goodnight, and ran off to his room, possibly not ran but skipped.

Robin had noticed Beast Boy was acting weird, and he wasn't the only one. Ever sense the Doom Patrol came for a visit, he had started to seclude himself in his room a little bit. Sure it could be that he is nervous about the Doom Patrol thinking him lazy, but Raven had been telling him things that suggested otherwise. Abnormal fluctuations of emotions from him and Mento, hostile encounters between BB and Mento recorded by Cyborg's surveillance, and the sombre aura coming from Rita every time Mento was mentioned. That enough to get them all worried, but what worried them the most was that he wasn't telling them about it. Could it be that Beast Boy didn't trust his own families?

The family movie, excluding Mento who was still with the Brotherhood, was an attempt to get him re-join the families he was forgetting. Everyone knew something was wrong save for those who were the eye of the brewing storm. They could **not** forget about him, not now, not ever. Beast Boy had forcefully plunged himself into their hearts, not knowing he was already there. He was their family. And if they didn't help him, no one would.

* * *

So I hate that ending. I don't think it is well written. What do you people think?

And where do you people think this story is going? I want to hear theories people.

May I ask you people a favor?

... Good. So I need a cover image, I have to own it or have permission from the owner to use it, do any of you know where I could find a good image. I will reward you some way, I promise.

Thanks, and don't forget to review, tell me theories and pictures in said reviews!

-A Mad Man


	5. Pushing and Plotting

Chapter five is up on the net, ready for you to read. This chapter is short, but it is important. So sorry, but enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: While I can claim the socks I wear, I cannot and do not claim Teen Titans

* * *

**Came Home**

**Pushing and Plotting**

* * *

The sun had barely rose, casting the common room in a pre-dawn glow, and two titans were awake. Yet the common room was empty, and the two Titans were hidden away where people wouldn't look. The King of all Beast stood on the roof, ready to run, and the dark mistress meditated in her room, ready to face a hideously bright day. Both could feel in their bones, against all odds, that today was going to be impossibly important, not a simple walk in the sleepy park day. Every fibre in their Halfling bodies screamed at them it be careful, and take it slow. Yet there had been no crimes over the night, and nothing suggested any different.

The clouds didn't spark with some dark powers, the sun wasn't freezing, and the earth had yet to crack open to reveal Trigon or his kin. In fact the police had even left message saying that the Titans could take a day off, and that they would do their jobs for once. There was no wars threatening the city, and Control Freak even called in saying that he would have to delay another "Reappearance Episode"

Their guts told them that danger was near, and it was right.

* * *

When the sun would dawn, so would the future. A better future where he could truly be anything. He could be human, he could be a frog, a rabbit, or a fly. He could be free, and he could still help the Titans. He could forge a life untold, a life unlived. He could breath, without worry of it being his last. He didn't want to be green, he didn't want to be a shape shifter, and he didn't want to be Beast Boy. Now he could change, now he could be Garfield Mark Logan.

Yet, what was he giving up? Titan membership, Doom Patrol membership, his home, his families; everything, including his own reflection. He could have a name, HIS name! But, what he would give up might not be worth it. Ending Beast Boy would end him. It had been so long since he had been Garfield, and he wasn't sure he could ever be him, or if Garfield ever really existed in the first place.

Yet there was no point pondering the question away. He would have to make sure it was possible first.

* * *

"There he goes, the first steps into the final trap. Honestly, it will be a shame to watch him die, he had real potential. But, that isn't the point. The point is that he must give up on himself, on being a hero. Only then can I use him."

"But I need to careful, his friends will find out, and they will try to stop him. Isn't that right?"

Grotesque groaning came from the endless empty void.

"You're right, I will need to pull on his heart. I need him to be irrational, to be spontaneous, to ignore to consequences, and to be angry. That is the only way he can fall, by his own hand."

"Yet his friends aren't the only worries of mine. The masked villain will try to become a hero once more, he will try to save the child. The blonde heart-breaker will offer her hand one last time, the mad man will try to repair the damage, the leader will present his throne to him, and the dark maiden will show her true face."

"Yes, the forces that sank the Ark in the beginning are moving again, and they will not give up. Green is the colour of life and hope, but red is the colour of rage and death, and both the green child and I have always loved red. Yet, if they need the green child, but I can and will replace him. If he fails, then I will strike."

"Personally…"

* * *

So, once again, sorry for it being so short, but I really don't have the energy for it right now, but it will be length later, so keep an eye open.

You people have yet to send me pictures, so here is the new bargain:

If you people, the readers, send me in the direction of good images **with the owner's permission**, I will **write a story for you**, **staring you**, all in the **Teen Titan's universe**. What do you think? Of course, this **'wondrous' prize will only go to those who sent me to the images that I used**, so just **because you give me the directions or permission to use your pictures**, it **does not mean you will get your own story**. There will be **multiple victors, about five to ten**...

So, a deal is a deal. let me know where picture I can use are, and you will be featured in a story. So please follow up on your side of the deal.

Review and see you soon

-A Mad Man


	6. Leaving Home

So, sorry for the delay, and I know I am two chapters behind, but I'm trying to catch up, so give me time...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and review, it always helps...

* * *

Disclaimer: Who would realistically want this story to be an episode, or for Pete's sake, a series? No one, that's who, and that's why I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Came Home**

**Leaving Home**

* * *

Raven had finished meditating, and was heading into the common room. Dawn was soon to start, and the pre-morning grey was only just lifting. Raven, her dry throat plaguing her every thought, set her sights on a steaming mug of herbal tea. Such a tea that only the gods could only imagine, one that only Raven herself knew how to brew, and the tea that was forged only after the Trigon was vanquished. The tea she had dubbed 'New Dawn'.

Said tea could be frequently found in the Titan's tower commons room, so that was where Raven had headed. The echoes of her feet, softly running down every corridor on her floor, strolled down the steely halls and into the common's kitchen. Yet all did not go as planned, as the main doors open to the view of massive city through the window, so did the view of an emerald falcon flying way. Sure, Beast Boy went off flying, but he would definitely tell someone that he was going off, and there was no chance Beast Boy would be wake before Raven… Or the sunset.

The tea was going to have to wait.

* * *

The trip was uneventful, or as uneventful as a trip as a bird to obtain the cure to his cure could be. The skies were clear, a gentle breeze blew at fresh dew, and all around peace and smiles could be seen. Yet, Beast Boy could not shack the bad feeling that clung to his mind and pulled at the emerald hairs on the back of his neck.

He left an hour ago, before dawn, flew to the other side of the city as a falcon. There he met up with an old 'friend' of his. The man was a doctor from his childhood, and he loved to dissect things, especially mutant things. At the lab, Star Labs to be precise, the man finished his cooking up a small vile with a clear liquid in it. Beast Boy took it, and promptly left.

Yet, there was something wrong, and every step he took towards the common room intensified it. Every last instinct from every last animal told him to stop and turn around. Yet he continued. After all, what could be waiting for him in the common room so early? And even if there was someone in the common room, they couldn't be too much trouble, could they?

* * *

She could feel his unease, she could hear his steps nearing, and she knew that it would be trouble brewing. Beast Boy had come back, but how he was the source of this feeling of dread, she knew not. So here Raven stood, dead centre of the commons room, staring at the main doors with her arms tightly crossed. There was no a single mug of tea in sight.

Soon the door opened, and in popped in a slightly surprised Beast Boy. "Hi Rae... What are you doing?" The nervous child asked. "First, my name isn't Rae, and second, I could ask the same of you." Raven's monotone was tinted with worry and irritation, the latter taking the lead on her attitude. Beast Boy smiled in a way only he could, and laughed his famous laugh, before responding. "Don't worry Rae, I wasn't I any trouble, I just took a walk." She could tell he was lying, she could feel in it, that and she could see the vile in his hands. Raven remained silent, letting Beast Boy think that he convinced her before continuing.

* * *

"Here it come, take a fine look, they're setting themselves up for destruction. I didn't have to move an inch." The groaning came forth from the endless void, and it sound as if it was in agony. "Don't you worry my friend… I am almost ready to reveal myself." The smooth voice called from the abyss, seemingly coming from all direction. "And when he is alone... Then and only then will I strike. Until then, I shall wait here. Here, in this dark void of mine." The groaning grew in pain, as if trying to warn someone about something. "How right you are. There are forces on the move to stop me. The black and orange man, and the blonde girl. One is his enemy, and the other is his friend. Yet they matter not. Only the green one concerns me, and he's disposable."

The darkness flowed around violently, forming many dark storms in the void. "The dark tides are getting restless, it is almost time…"

* * *

"And where are you going?" The monotone cut through my silent victory. I was just about to open the door and head for my room when she asked that. "To my room, nothing sinister." I replied with a smile, turning to face her again. "What's in the vile?" Raven was famous for being both direct and monotone, both of which she was right now. "What does it matter?" I inquired, sounding ruder than I meant to.

"You didn't have it when you left." This got me angry. "Where you spying on me?" Raven remain stoic, but silent. And that gave me the answer. "You were spying on me! How could you? Don't you trust me?" I was starting to yell, infuriated by the silent, but judging Raven. "You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me what's in the vile." Raven retorted, who was slowly becoming angry.

Yet, I was left stunned by that last shot, and was unable to speak for a while. "How could you dare doubt my trust in you? How could you?" By now I was yelling, and was sure I had woken somebody. "How could you doubt me?" Raven was obviously angry, judging by the expression on her un-hooded face, but she did not let it get into her voice.

* * *

Feet came rushing to the common room as the yelling continued. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Elasti-Girl all came running to see what was the problem. A second voice could be heard, but it was being drowned out by the sound of Beast Boy yelling angrily. "Yo! Any idea what's going on?" Cyborg asked, running behind Starfire and Elasti-Girl. "Yes. What has gotten friend Beast Boy so angry? Perhaps someone is attacking?" Starfire asked both Robin and Cyborg. Robin just continued, but Cyborg answered. "Naw Star. The alarms would have gone off." Cyborg had had every hope that his technology wasn't malfunctioning. "Unless someone deactivated it…" Robin mumbled to himself, a certain one-eyed villain came to mind.

Finally, after running through what seemed to be an endless hall, they reached the doors, and swiftly entered the common room, where the unexpected laid in waiting. Beast Boy was furious, steam literally coming from his ears, and was putting full force into yelling at Raven, who was too angry, but only as angry as she could get.

"Why is this so important to you?" the nearly brown Beast Boy screeched. "Because I care about my friends." Monotoned Raven. "We're friends now, are we? Well then, why do you never act like it?" Beast Boy could have cooked a steak on his forehead and not notice, he was so consumed by fury. Raven remained silent, unable to answer the final question. Beast Boy, the final straw utterly annihilated, gave out an angry puff before walking to the main door, ignoring his friends and family.

"Beast Boy, where are you going?" Robin asked carefully, ready for Beast Boy to explode like one of his disks. "Out." Was the green child's answer. His voice empty, his legs seemed sentient, dragging themselves to the elevator. Starfire, unable to see a friend in distress, floated up to him, and started talking. The more she talked, the more irritated Beast Boy got, and Star was obvious to this. That was until Beast Boy made his anger clear, shouting "Leave me alone, you intolerable freak!" Star immediately stopped floating. And Beast Boy went down the elevator, out the tower, and into the city.


	7. Capture

So, here is the newest chapter of **Came Home**. It was getting late at night when I was writing this, so I'm sorry if it is horrible. Never mind that, I hope you enjoy and review.

Just as a reminder... This Wednesday, there will be a new series, **Questions**, and this Saturday there will be a collaboration I did with another writer posted called **Riddle Wars**.

* * *

Disclaimer: While I do claim that I try to make every disclaimer I write different and unique, I can't claim that I own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Came Home**

**Capture**

* * *

"Look at this! The kid's leaving, and he's walking right into my hands! I hope he can stomach all _friends_ he is about to meet. You know what time it is?"

Cries of pain from a voice too hoarse to even speak echoed about.

"**_IT IS TIME TO OPEN THE GATES OF HELL_**. Literally! I open the gates to the demons below, I open the gates to the gangs above, to the uncle, to the Order, the Brotherhood, and to everyone else who wants to play!"

The cries rose in both pain and protest.

"Wakey wakey boys and girls, it's time to play… Wakey wakey."

* * *

The clear day soon turned south. Clouds filled the sky to near pitch black. Rain and hail pounded down on every surface. Wind blasted away at every person, literally making a Mary Poppins look-a-like fly away. All in all, it looked to be a storm, and a bad one too. Yet this did not deter Beast Boy. He had been walking down the street, gloom infecting every thought, as he trudged down the street.

He did not care that he was being pelted by hail, nor rain. He did not care that he was lifted off the ground, multiple time, by the wind. He even didn't care when some beautiful woman invited him into their home, to be sheltered from the storm. All he cared about was his previous actions. He had insulted Starfire. Kicking various ill and wounded kittens, babies, and puppies all over the city would've been nowhere near as bad as that.

Starfire was the closest thing he had to a sister. She was practically the only family he had, much less tolerate. Sure Rita was kind, but she never helped him when he needed it. There would be no apology strong enough to remove his guilt, there was no punishment harsh enough to do justice, and there was no hope that he would be forgiven, by himself nor her.

He had called her a freak! And he practically was the king of freaks and weirdoes. There was no reason for him to act so harshly. He was cruel, put blankly. And he knew a thing or two about cruelty.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going." A coarse voice complained. Beast Boy, trapped in his somber thoughts hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, had bumped into someone while taking a shortcut through an alley. "Hey kid, didn't you hear me?" The man's irritation only grew, "**Hey**!** Kid**!" he shouted once more. Yet Beast Boy did not respond. Silence roamed into the confrontation, creating a long pause.

The man broke the silence, cruelly and creepily, with a dark laugh. Beast Boy, becoming slightly frightened, bared his fangs in a snarl, finally noticing the man. "Do you recognize me?" The man asked, malicious humour bleeding into his voice. Beast Boy, his snarl becoming louder, nodded. "Well then… I guess the ark will rise then…"

* * *

"Are we agreed? Is this final? Is The Order in unison?" A speaker question. Within the Jump City dump, a crowd had gathered. The speaker, a man cloaked in black, stood on the dying earth. Encompassing him were hundreds of other people, cloaked in white, all sitting on various pieces of trash. Together, the audience all mumbled comments of agreement.

"Then it is settled. We will prevent the dark rising. The Order is done, and the time is nearly here. Be gone." With a flick of a wrist, the entire crowd vanished into a puff of smoke, leaving the speaker alone. The speaker, tall and deep voiced, prowled to dump, planning and bidding his time…

"Dawn will be the end, and dusk will be our beginning. We just need Mr. L. to arrive…"

* * *

"So, Mr. Slade, we have a deal, no?" Belched out a filthy lawyer. "Yes, Mr Galtry. **WE** have a deal. You get your prize, and I get the rest. No backing down, or _running away_, until we have completed our goals." Slade stated, only just keeping the air of smugness at bay. The yellowed toothy grin of the corrupted lawyer was met with a blank glare from the other man.

The dim lights started to flicker, making walking in the warehouse dangerous. The dusty floors, lined with cracks, held no boxes or packaging. The grey walls, rusting away, creaked in the harsh wind. Slade and Galtry stood face to face, each ready to off the other. "You know… I think I'll have fun working with you." The grin beneath Slade's bi-coloured mask was obvious.

* * *

Outside of Jump sped a cluster of ebony vans, each holding heavily armed gang members. Each man, brown teeth bared, had a single thought in his head. A profit by any means necessary, but then there was a fortune. A fortune brought upon them, and many others, by a slave the sold long ago. And now he was ripe for the picking. He will be their property once more, till he dies.

That was a guarantee.

* * *

"So, where is he?" Robin asked, both irritated and worried. "I'm trying my best to find him. He's just not here!" Cyborg protested. "I know he isn't in the tower!" Robin fired, mask narrowed in anger. "Not in the tower, Bird Brain! I meant not in Jump." Cyborg was defending himself against the immortal and unstoppable force of Robin's wrath, and losing terribly. "Strike that, not in any known location on earth." Cyborg corrected, after checking a beeping from the central computer.

"What do you mean '_Not in any known location_?" Robin questioned and mocked, to which Cyborg was slightly offended to. "I mean, that his signal can't reach us. We would have received a signal if his communicator was shut off or damaged, which means that there is nothing wrong on his side, and there is something wrong with us. That is unless…" Cyborg was unwilling to continue.

"Unless the signal cannot reach us." Raven interjected from the doorway, scaring both Robin and Cyborg. "Yo! Where did you come from?" Cyborg asked. "I finished comforting Star, so I decide to come over here and say goodnight. But you two idiots had to start spying on Beast boy." Both Robin and Cyborg looked undignified by Raven's monotone statement. "Would you rather not know that he went missing?" Robin inquired, an angry foot tapping starting.

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

Ink flowed through the space around the green teen and the curled child. Around them there was nothing, no light, no ground, or water. Only darkness. The kid's hair, a golden blond, hid his pale face. A white shirt and pants dressed him, to what looked like his discomfort.

"Hello, is anybody there?" The green teen asked to the void around him. There was no response.


	8. The Dawn Before the Dusk

So here we are again, old friends. The battle has yet to start, and good and evil are meeting.

_What could go wrong?_

Not sure if I like this chapter, leaning towards dislike though. But it is your opinions that matter in this story... mostly... somewhat... No matter, read and review, I love a review and reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: My face I claim, but not the Teen Titans, but then again, the Teen Titans aren't attached to my skull.

* * *

**Came Home**

**The Dawn Before the Dusk**

* * *

There was no light, there was no land, there was no sky, and there was no darkness. The place was a void, it seemed dark, but it was not. The teen knew this, he knew a lot. He knew that he could not escape his prison, not alone. He also knew that he was alone, and he would remain to be for a long while. Walking was pointless, he would be lead nowhere but for where he already was. The kid stopped and laid for a nap. Figuring that he might as well rest, he slept his tired eyes, covering them in his long golden hair, and slept.

To sleep till evermore.

* * *

It had been three days, and silence was ever present in Titans Tower. The darkest of shadows had consumed its halls, the shadow of hopelessness. Clouds seemed ever present over the island. The eight heroes, each so different and so similar, knew not what to do. Every minute that Beast Boy was still missing increased the chances of never seeing him again. Everyone knew that.

The silence was not welcome.

Even Raven, who at first relished the peace and quiet, loathed the beast's lack of presence. Silence turned to emptiness for her, and she became isolated from her friends. She became isolate from her **_family_**. For the first day, she was joyful, earning the wrath of Doom Patrol, not a pleasant thing for anyone. Yet, they weren't they only ones enraged by her attitude, Starfire gave her a firm talking to. Star could be quite cruel when she wanted to.

Yet, even as her friends individually berated her for this, she felt no guilt. In fact she felt nothing. Her soul was empty, a void, and she felt cold. Her heart was heavy, but it had nothing weighing it. Nothing she could identify at least. Raven had felt this way before, just prior to Trigon's return. The emptiness that came hand in hand with hopelessness. She would say she was depressed, but pride was a strong force in her soul. Yet there was no room for depression in her life.

There was room for Beast Boy though. Currently there was a gap where one annoying twerp should be, and Beast Boy was the perfect fit. She missed him, and even though she didn't act like it, they were friends. The closest Raven has ever had, they were possibly the closest friends out of all the Titans, excluding Mas and Menos.

Yet she could do nothing, she could not afford to look for him, crime was on an uproar. The Brotherhood had escaped and were stealing all sorts of valuable equipment. A gang had moved in, calling themselves 'Mtumwa', and they had been kidnapping people left and right. A serial killer was out on the loose, carving either 'Galtry' or 'Garfield' onto the corpses' faces. Some league of villains called 'The Order' had moved in, killing suspicious citizens. Random fires had been lit around the city, each location have plenty of references to the cult of scath. Finally, rumours had it that Slade was making a return as well.

Robin at some point had gone insane again after hearing this.

Mento was already insane.

* * *

The child wondered if he dreamt, if while trapped in darkness, he would envision a life of peace and joy. He could remember nothing, and could only see what was to happen. In way, he could imagine the past and remember the future. Yet the future was nothing to him. He would wonder about the past, his past. He could make many theories, but he may never know for sure. The future is flux, it can change, he knows that, and the future he see may not happen.

His white shirt seemed to become grey under this train of thought. His golden hair dulled, his pale skin became ashen. "It isn't wise to dwell on one's darkness's." His sore voice dragged out. There were tints of confidence in his voice, buried under layers of immaturity and self-doubt. His voice was deep, not fully so yet, but deep for his young age. The teen ventured into different subjects, such as who he was. He was strong, not muscly though. He was a little short, and just into puberty. Yet that told him the wrong answer.

What was his name?

Who was his soul?

Who was he?

Why was he not allowed to know?

* * *

"Three is a dreadful number, isn't it?" The main screen awoke from its sleepy buzz. After two days of static, a face was shown that no one wanted to see. Slade's face, or rather, mask.

His smug voice and polished mask drew Robin's attention almost immediately, bringing a twitch to his hidden eyes. "Yet it is an important one, yes? Yet, it alone is of no concern." Robin began to shake, unsure if out of rage or fear, and spoke, "Slade, where is Beast Boy?" Robin was more of a snake than bird, hissing out every word. Slade might have smiled to this question, one couldn't see behind his mask. "I did nothing, not yet. But someone did, someone who doesn't exist."

"Who" inquired Mento. Slade only laughed. "Beast Boy is missing by his own hand, and is unaware of whose fault is his disappearance." Silence then followed, each of the Patrol's face paled, now aware of the situation. "But the beastly child is not why I'm here." Starfire and Cyborg began to pay more attention to Robin than Slade as he began to spit with emotion, a very unusual activity for the boy wonder. "Then why are you here?" Slade laughed again, malice tainting the very air, before answering.

"I need help."

* * *

Now, what could Slade want from the Titans?

...

An apprentice perhaps?

No matter, I hope you enjoyed. It does well for the mind to read a good story. (Even if I don't like this chapter.) Review down below, it helps this story to continue. Enough reviews and I'll tell you a non-spoiler secret about this story.

-A Mad Man


End file.
